


Привилегия лорда (Privilege of the Lord)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будущий лорд Алессан мог стать всадником</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привилегия лорда (Privilege of the Lord)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Заходящее солнце окрасило каменные стены Руата ровным золотистым цветом, но работники не спешили возвращаться с полей. Лорд Лиф сурово наказывал тех, кто отлынивал от работы, да еще в такой день, когда не было падения Нитей. Вот и сейчас его управляющий сурово наблюдал за всеми, в том числе и за небольшой компанией мальчишек, усердно выпалывающих траву вблизи холда.

— Пошевеливайтесь, нужно успеть до заката, иначе останетесь без ужина! — прикрикнул он.

— Разве это справедливо? — возмутился один из парнишек — курносый крепыш с выгоревшими до белизны волосами. — Мы едва ли не каждый день тут вкалываем, а он… Алессан, ты же сын нашего лорда, скажи ему, он тебя послушается.

— А что я ему скажу, Майр? — пожал плечами самый старший из всей стайки. На вид ему было Оборотов тринадцать. — Ты же знаешь, что Нитям только дай за что уцепиться — живо расплодятся и сожрут все, до чего дотянутся.

— Брррр! — передернулся Майр, вспомнив большую нору с Нитями, из-за которой весной пришлось пожертвовать целым полем.

— Ну вот, — продолжил Алессан, — а представь, что будет, если Нити упадут на хлеба, до уборки которых осталось всего ничего?

— Ты прямо как мой отец… — Майр наморщил нос. — Ладно, убедил…

Он тяжко вздохнул и потащил корзину с травой дальше, туда, где на голой земле проглядывали редкие зеленые побеги. Если не присматриваться внимательно, то их и вовсе не видно, а для того, чтобы выдернуть их приходилось низко нагибаться.

В свою очередь Алессан огляделся по сторонам. Отданный под его начало отряд сверстников растянулся неровной цепочкой на подступах к холду. За ними простирался голый, уже обработанный стараниями трудившихся с самого утра мальчишек. Впереди же оставалось пространство всего в несколько длин дракона.

— До ужина успеем, — улыбнулся он, вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

Не желая отставать от друзей, Алессан присел и вновь принялся дергать упрямую колючку, которая никак не желала вылезать из земли. Именно из-за нее и приходилось так часто выпалывать траву: безымянная колючка росла как на дрожжах. 

Закончив работу, мальчишки потащили переполненные корзины под навесы, где траву немного подсушивали, а потом сжигали. Золу же использовали для удобрения полей: у лорда Лифа ничего не пропадало даром.

Управляющий пришпорил своего скакуна, придирчиво осмотрел лишенную растительности полосу земли и, наконец, одобрительно кивнул.

— Твой отец будет доволен, — заявил он дожидавшемуся его Алессану.

— Спасибо, Дитмар, — тот поблагодарил управляющего радостной улыбкой. — А что, разве отец уже вернулся?

— Еще утром, пока вы работали у дальней стены. Давай, я тебя подвезу.

Он протянул руку, помогая Алессану сесть на скакуна позади него. Вместе они доехали до главного входа, откуда можно было легко добраться до помещений, занимаемых лордом и его семьей.

Алессан соскочил на землю, еще раз поблагодарил Дитмара и уже хотел бежать к себе, чтобы успеть умыться и переодеться к ужину, как вдруг его внимание привлек появившийся в небе драконий силуэт.

— Всадник! — звонко воскликнул он. — И не один!

Рядом с первым крылатым силуэтом возник второй, третий…

Драконы стремительно снижались. Теперь можно было разглядеть их цвета: два коричневых и голубой.

Всадники часто посещали Руат, но обычно это случалось на Встречах или во время Падений, когда золотые всадницы Форт-Вейра координировали работу наземных команд. Сейчас не было ни того, ни другого. 

Затаив дыхание, Алессан наблюдал за тем, как приземляются драконы. Неожиданно для него голубой дракон испустил трубный клич, еще не успев толком сложить свои крылья.

— Как здорово! — восхищенно вздохнул Майр, который уже успел переодеться, так как убежал в холд одним из первых. — Эх, вот бы мне стать всадником… Тогда бы мне не пришлось больше полоть эту проклятую траву. Мы бы с драконом как пыхнули огнем, все Нити разом бы и пожгли… Как думаешь, зачем они тут?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Алессан. — Мы же с тобой весь день работали вместе, откуда бы я мог узнать?

— Идите, идите, — поторопил мальчишек управляющий. — Если всадникам что-то и нужно, то это они решат с нашим лордом.

— Подождите! — Один из коричневых всадников повелительно вскинул руку. — Меня зовут Л'ард, а как твое имя? — спросил он у Алессана. 

Тот был настолько ошарашен этим обращением, что не смог выговорить ни слова, только смущенно покраснел и беспомощно взглянул на управляющего.

— Добрый вечер, господа, — Дитмар низко поклонился всадникам. — Это Алессан, второй сын лорда Лифа.

— Сын лорда? — Всадники досадливо переглянулись. 

— В таком случае нам нужно поговорить с лордом, — нахмурился Л'ард. — И как можно скорее.

— Наш лорд будет рад пригласить вас на ужин, — снова поклонился Дитмар. — Позвольте, я провожу вас.

Он уверенно двинулся вперед, но медленнее обычного, должно быть для того, чтобы всадники не отстали от него.

— Бежим скорее! — Майр дернул Алессана за руку. — Поедим и заодно узнаем, что им нужно.

— Ты иди, — вздохнул Алессан, — а мне еще нужно умыться.

Как бы ему ни хотелось поскорее оказаться в столовой, но появиться перед отцом в пропыленной одежде он не мог. Зачем вызывать на себя его гнев? Вымывшись и переодевшись, Алессан поспешил в столовую.

— Нет! Ни за что! — услышал он полный ярости крик отца, не успев подойти к своему обычному месту за столом. — Вам не добиться моего разрешения, а если вы попытаетесь действовать без него… Вам же будет хуже.

Казалось еще немного — и лорда хватит удар: лицо налилось кровью, голос дрожал, а руки тряслись, как у того, кто накануне перебрал доброго бенденского вина.

— Мы уважаем вашу волю, лорд, — мягко ответил Л'ард, — и не будем ее нарушать, но позвольте мне сказать…

— Нет! Не позволю! — снова закричал Лиф. — Вы можете забрать из Руата кого угодно, но Алессана я вам не отдам!

— Ваша земля — ваше слово, — Л'ард склонил голову, признавая право владетеля Руата. — Но воспользоваться вашим разрешением мы не сможем. Драконы не чувствуют других кандидатов.

Потрясенный до глубины души, Алессан сел. Так значит, слухи не врали, и на площадке Рождений Форт-Вейра зреет кладка, а всадники ведут поиск кандидатов на запечатление. Он, как и все его друзья, мечтал о том, чтобы стать всадником, но и представить себе не мог, что однажды его могут выбрать. Вот только отец, похоже, думает совсем иначе.

Не разбирая вкуса еды, Алессан проглотил несколько кусочков, а потом машинально принялся растаскивать свой ужин по тарелке: мясо — справа, овощи — слева. Надо будет поговорить с отцом, постараться убедить его…

Видя, что с ним больше не спорят, лорд Лиф смягчился, повел беседу о завтрашнем Падении, о том, что нужно во что бы то ни стало спасти от Нитей урожай, иначе Руату может грозить голод, и даже несколько раз улыбнулся в ответ на шутки всадников. 

После ужина всадники собрались уходить. Л'ард остановился возле Алессана.

— Извини, парень, но мы не можем нарушать законы, — вздохнул он. — А слово владетеля — закон. Мне жаль, голубой С'тонна говорит, что из тебя вышел бы хороший всадник. Бывай! — И он сочувственно похлопал Алессана по плечу. 

— Да, конечно… — Сдержать слезы обиды было нелегко, но Алессану показалось, что это ему удалось.

Едва всадники улетели, он поспешил в покои отца. Лорд Лиф сразу принял его.

— Если ты пришел проситься во всадники, то я повторю тебе то же, что сказал им, — заявил он. — И на праздник Рождения в Форт-Вейр ты тоже не поедешь. Не хватает мне еще случайного запечатления… Потребности холда важнее. Ты нужен Руату.

— Но почему, отец? Почему? Я не так уж и нужен тебе здесь. Макфар гораздо старше меня, он может больше… — Алессан стал перечислять заслуги брата. — Он руководит наземными командами, и лучше всех считает. Мне до него далеко.

— Я ничего не обязан тебе объяснять, — сурово ответил Лиф. — Просто вспомни, что быть лордом — это не только привилегия, но и обязанность. Ты меня понял?

— Да, отец.

Тяжело вздохнув, Алессан побрел в свою комнату и долго сидел без сна, глядя в пустую стену и мечтая о том, как запечатлевает дракона.

***

Через семидневку в Руат вернулся Макфар. Он ездил в Форт-Вейр с обозом, отвозившим десятину, поэтому успел побывать на празднике Рождения.

— Нет, золотого яйца в кладке не было, — рассказал Макфар за ужином. — Но тридцать восемь яиц — это очень хорошая кладка. Было много бронзовых и коричневых. Только знаете, — он задумчиво почесал затылок, — один бронзовый дракончик долго не мог найти себе пару. Все ходил по песку и так пронзительно кричал… Предводитель Вейра уже думал, что он так и уйдет в Промежуток, прямо с площадки Рождений, но обошлось. Его один парнишка из кожевенной мастерской запечатлел. Сам подошел, по морде погладил, вот и все и сложилось…

Макфар удовлетворенно выдохнул: отец был доволен результатами поездки, благодарные слушатели — его рассказом о Рождении. Нечасто холдерам доводится лично присутствовать на таких праздниках. Ну, а то, что Алессан ускользнул из зала, едва он начал свой рассказ, значит дела у братишки, только и всего.


End file.
